Wolf and Perfect Silence
by KingRaptor141
Summary: Lawrence and Holo escape from Renoes after the collapse, the two search for transportation and of course, something to eat, but perhaps they found something that needed to be found a long time ago? Rated M for lemon, lemon, and more lemon. R R and I hope you enjoy


***I claim no rights to any characters in the following fanfiction, I do not receive money for this story, all rights reserved by Isuna Hasekura, Yen Press, et al.**

**Hello all, been a while since I've written anything, and I thought this may just be the best way to get back into the swing of things, I do hope you enjoy this and give me some R+R ****.**** I promise I'll get to writing more in the near future! Enjoy! **

"Wolf and Perfect Silence"

The sun broke through the gloomy clouds. Rays of sunlight lighted the path and brought back water from the muddy paths to the sky. Holo and Lawrence walked hand in hand from Renoes while the sounds of church bells became more and more distant. The riot seemed to have settled, but the two gave no hesitation in leaving the port town.

"What say we stop for a…" Holo stopped short, looking at Lawrence and then back to the town, remembering that the cart and horse had been stolen and Lawrence was not carrying any bags with him.

"Meal? Sorry… I suppose we left so quickly, I'd forgotten, even with that loud stomach of yours." He chuckled, only to be cut off as Holo drove her elbow into his ribs.

"Well, with ME doing all the thinking, you'd think you would do yourself a favor and keep this Wise Wolf from going hungry." She pouted, her arms now crossed as she looked ahead. Lawrence only shook his head. The birds chirping in the nearby woods filled the silence though their chirping was sporadic. Lawrence looked up. He realized that though the clouds were breaking, more billows were broiling in from the east, almost as if to mock him on his poverty. Presently he looked to his side to find Holo pouting like a child, and it suddenly occurred to him that perhaps he had found something more precious than the sought after Lumione coin. He did wish there was something he could do about her growling stomach however; the idea seemed to come to mind to Holo before him. With a cunning smirk she stopped walking and just before Lawrence could open his mouth, she had leapt onto his back, wrapping her legs around his waist and one arm around his neck. "Ahahaha! Onward, stead!" she howled, her free hand reaching for the sky. Lawrence tried to playfully shake her loose to no avail. He only sighed and marched forward. Perhaps this was his punishment for riding his mare so hard all these years. Holo only chuckled and grinned as she added "This is the only true compensation for allowing you to mount my back!" He did recall, on several occasions riding on her in her wolf form, however, this could be said to be "equal". Holo's moccasins dug into Lawrence's abdomen, leaving streakes of mud which stained the merchant's clothing. It didn't bother him much, if anything, it warmed his chilled back, and his battered soul. The harvest goddess was rather light, and smelled faintly of apple cider. After many years of traveling alone with nothing more than a wooden cart and a horse, this is exactly what Lawrence needed. After being on "look-out" duty, Holo rested her tired neck, letting her chin fall on his head, her hand stroking his lengthening hair, making its way down to his chin stubble, where she scuffed it to her pleasure "Oh! You make just the most darling mount." she giggled. Not that carrying the wolf goddess was torture, but the fact he hadn't his horse began to sink in.

If the sun had moved over the sky, the two didn't have had any idea. The brooding overcast withheld even the smallest bit of sunshine, and it had started to snow. Holo nudged Lawrence and he knelt to let her down. Traveling on foot this far with muddy roads was a little much even for seasoned outdoorsmen, and being so used to horse and cart the two were at a slight loss. Hitting a split in the road the duo questioned which way to go. "Well… if we head south we can hit Kumerson again, which may be best, get our bearings straight as well gather necessary provisions to continue north." Lawrence sighed thinking how long the journey would take. Two days by cart, and an undescernable ammount of time by foot. Camping would be another factor to take into account altogether. Holo hadn't added a comment, which caused Lawrence to look over to her. He noticed immediately that her ears were flicking beneath her hood. "What is-" Holo silenced him before he could finish. Lowering her hood, Holo turned to the south and began running down the road while Lawrence dashed after her, trying to keep up. "What's gotten into you Holo?! Holo!" Lawrence shouted when Holo had stopped in her tracks a good 200 meters from the cross roads. Lawrence was doubled over trying to catch his breath when suddenly Holo grabbed him by the collar, pointing into a thicket of trees, "That you idiot!"

Lawrence squinted his eyes. Looking past the snow he could see a brown object struggling about in the woods. _A caught bear perhaps..._ he thought, but no, he heard a familiar neigh, a much acquainted neigh. "I can't believe it…" he murmured, and was just about to go to his mount when Holo stomped his foot. "There isn't just a horse, but a rider as well." The merchant looked again and noticed she was indeed correct. Holo crouched and walked up to the tree line, concealing herself behind a bush, Lawrence did the same. Watching the thief, it wouldn't take a genius to know he hadn't a clue how to properly utilize a horse and cart. The horse stayed in one spot, bucking about as the rider furiously pulled on the reigns to try and get it to move. However, the mare would not budge. "Let us get closer." Holo whispered, Lawrence followed behind her as she crawled on her hands and knees towards the failed rider. She looked back at the merchant, "You get in front of me!" she hissed, kicking a small patch of dirt into his face. "Men…" Holo murmured angrily. Lawrence blushed before taking point.

After what seemed to be a long crawl, they had reached a nearby shrub unbeknownst to the rider who hadn't made any progress. Holo paused before putting out a plan. "I say the best course of-" but was abruptly cut off as Lawrence stood up and whistled sharply. "Hey!' He exclaimed to his steed. The horse turned quick and recognized her master, and whined with joy. The animal started bucking and tossing the rider about, causing him to hit the ground rather hard. His head broke the fall. The thief regained his senses and tried to stand up, only to staggera few feet before falling over. Lawrence rushed up, knife in hand, preparing to attack the thief. The fallen thief rolled onto his stomach and tried to crawl away from Lawrence as he took intimidating strides towards his fallen prey. "S-stay back, stay back! I'm sorry! Here have this!" He reached into his muddy trousers, pulling out a purse of coins and tossing it to Lawrence's feet. "J-just let me live!" It didn't take long for the man to compose himself, and soon the small middle aged man was able to run off, staggering his way through the trees. Comically he ran headfirst into one, then with a final regaining of his senses fled out of sight. Lawrence grinned almost sadistically, as his completely spontaneous plan worked out most favorably. Holo had only watched, utterly stupefied as she muttered something disparaging under her breath. "Men…" Lawrence turned round, and tended to his frightened horse. Meanwhile Holo left her cover and proceeded to collect the coin purse. It wasn't much, three of four Trenni and a few Pharem silver coins, not of much value, but better than nothing she supposed. She sighed, both out of annoyance and relief seeing as her partner could have listened to her plan. But alls well that ends well, they now had a ride, as well as a cart for her afternoon naps. Walking over to the cart, Holo peered in. The floor was littered with pelts of varying quality, it appeared as though the thief intended to make a small profit with his robbery, or perhaps he intended to use the cargo to sleep on the go. Again Holo sighed, hopped in the cart and cringed in pain as something dug into her back. She rolled over while pulling back a pelt. Her eyes shone like stars as a trio of gorgeous apples lay in wait for her. "What a wonderful treat!" The wolf goddess exclaimed as she reached out for one of the succulent orbs, her teeth sinking into the tight skin of the sweet fruit. "Oooh delishious!" Holo cried out in joy as the supple meat slid down her throat, but her happiness went unheard by the merchant, who'd been too busy grooming his steed, checking for injuries and calming her down. Lawrence took a moment to look up, the gray sky had become even darker. He reasoned the reunited trio would fare best for a break, particularly since the snow had started to come down even harder than before. Lucky, they didn't need to relocate, as the thick tree cover blocked most of the falling flakes. They did little however to stop the cold. With a quick shiver, Lawrence pet his mount before climbing into the back of the cart with his companion. Only what little twilight broke through the horizon illuminated Holo with golden rays, showing the merchant Lawrence her lack of restraint as she was licking her fingers clean from the delectable treat she had enjoyed while he was away. "Here, I found you something." The glutton chimed, tossing Lawrence, who had cuddled himself up in the corner, a slab of jerky. It smelled rather good, and tasted even better for not having eaten in so long. It was quite the delicacy.

"Thanks, I was getting pretty hun-" Lawrence was stopped short as he felt a gentle tug on the other end of his jerky. He rolled his eyes. _One bite and she ALREADY wants the rest, that's rather typical, _he thought to himself. Lawrence loosened his jaw and the jerky fell between the two. He gasped. In the last moments of the golden twilight, Holo's face glowed, her hot blushing face and shining red eyes closed the gap between the two, and she brought her soft lips to his. Lawrence was completely caught off guard, but somewhat prepared in a sense as he returned her gesture in kind. Holo drew closer, climbing onto Lawrence's lap without breaking contact. Lawrence embraced her small frame and held her close, her tail swishing against his hands. She sighed heavily onto him, as her hands raced through his slightly scruffy hair, though the atmosphere was absolutely silent, the fury of lust roared between the two. Their hearts beat in sync, as the two almost couldn't be any closer. Holo took the lead, sending her tongue into her lover's mouth swirling about, mixing her own juices with his. Although he had lost the initiative, Lawrence fought back, his own tongue probing her, creeping beyond and examining her interior, tickling the roof of her mouth. She giggled, and then probed deeper. Lawrence's rough hands massaged her back, running down her spine and coming back up her flanks, and repeating the motion. Only after a lengthy session, the two broke apart for a moment, breaths and hearts in sync. The two stared into each other's eyes, not a single word exchanged for a twinkling of the eyes.

"You know, you never very good with talking... However, your lips do work just fine." Holo whispered with a wink. Lawrence said nothing and only smiled, her hands slowly trailed down his rather large frame, making her way down to his hips, working her way in front to his already aroused member.

"H-Holo?" He whispered but she brought a kiss up to silence him.

"Don't be such a prude…" she whispered as her fingers made traces around the hard tent forming in his pants. Her ears fell forward slightly and her tail was swatting side to side as his submission relieved and encouraged her. She went up for another kiss as one arm supported her, the other went for his trouser buttons, undoing them one by one in a very skilled fashion. Lawrence could feel her smirk as she had undone the last one. Pulling out the warm member, she felt the indulgent tip along her palm. Holo wrapped her fingers around the shaft, giving a gentle tug, and a shiver ran up Lawrence's spine, a sigh escaping Holo's lips. He was already hard, and she needn't much additional work. She unclothed her lower half, tossing her skirt aside, and lowering herself down onto him while gently rubbing her undergarments against his rod. "Mmm, that feels so nice…" she moaned as she leaned in for another kiss, her tail swishing side to side in a pleased manner. Lawrence returned her kiss in kind, his hands running down her smooth white legs. The fragility on par with sticks, with little muscle and no fat, only enough to fill up her wide, adolescent hips. His hands ran up her hips, massaging her buttocks receiving a sigh of enjoyment, followed by the quivering of his mate's lips. She pulled off, a string of saliva strung between the two Lawrence pulled her body closer "Lawrence…"

The snow had let up slightly, and the moon broke through the clouds and tree canopy making Holo's soft, red tinged face shine in silver. "I really care for you, so much. You've never abandoned me, and you sold out your dreams of owning a store to travel with me… This is more than a reward…" Lawrence felt relieved that she too felt the same way as he, yet felt a hot stab as she uttered the word "reward".

"If you see it only as a "reward" for my work, then I'd rather not have it at all... I'd much prefer monetary repayment." He chimed. Holo shook her head slowly, rather than hit him as per usual.

"No, it's not… It's just…" again, she hesitated, digging to the bottom of her heart to draw out the words. The Goddess of Harvest had never before been so frail and timid, but with such an intimate encounter, even a goddess would be brought to her knees.

"I love you, Holo." Lawrence smiled, he too, turning red as Holo's tail swished pleasantly behind her.

"For once, you said something reasonable, and prior to my beatings." She giggled softly as she drew her body closer to him, sharing warmth. "My body… isn't used to this kind of condition…"

"Perhaps you should get dressed?" Lawrence frowned.

Holo sighed "You really are much too caring..." Lawrence wasted no more time, his hand taking the back of her head gently, what she thought was another kiss resulted in a far more intimate gesture. Lawrence gently touched her nose with his, pressing the tips together, their foreheads meeting. He pushed slightly hard nudging to one side, and she did the same, the two giggling in unison as her hands started playing around his body once more. She started at the chest and came down to his still erect member below. She lifted herself up for a moment, pulling aside her panties, then looked into his eyes and smiled widely.

"Remember… earlier you had asked how many I'd been with?" She slowly stated, Lawrence nodded, his heart racing. He had silenced her earlier fearing the answer, however, it seemed he was about to find out whether or not he wanted too. "Well, you shall be my first." Again she smiled, and Lawrence sighed to himself in relief. If he wanted to share such a moment with her, he'd preferred it be this way, although hadn't she been a virgin he wouldn't have minded either.

She lowered herself slowly onto him, the head of his erection grooming her aroused clitoris. It made her shudder slightly as she continued to guide Lawrence downward, her tight hole refused passage. She sighed as if she wasn't relaxed enough; she focused even more, then she felt him slide into her. She cringed in pain and stopped.

"Are you ok?" Lawrence inquired, concerned about her well-being.

"Yes, yes, I'm quite alright, just give me a moment." A small tear gathered in her eye. She slowly let down, a slight "pop" felt in her vagina gave her relief as she gasped for air, and slid down to the base of Lawrence.

"Whoa…" Lawrence exclaimed, she was already so wet, and though he had slept with a virgin before none had been as tight as this, she was another animal alltogether, literally. He grabbed her hips and pressed in even further, Holo letting out a soft moan. The merchant lifted her up slowly and pulled her back down, the slight trickle of rosy juices flowed down his shaft, making his motions even easier. As he would lift her up, he would pull out slightly, and as he brought her back down, he would thrust inward, each motion rewarded with the goddess's moans. She fell into chest as he repeated the motion, the lewd sounds of love making filled the air as his pace slowly sped up. As his motions quickened, her spine arched, and her vagina tingled from pain and pleasure, her sweet spots on fire.

"Oh, oooh Lawrence…" She growled in joy, her ears flopped low, her tail unable to gather strength to move. Her hips took power, gyrating slowly and filling her every gap and crevice with Lawrence's manhood. She recomposed herself as she whimpered gently and bit down onto his shoulder, letting a squeal escape her lips.

"Ach!" The bite shocked Lawrence, rough but just below the pain threshold, while she took over the hip movement, his hands were free to move up along her tender buttocks, and make way to her tail. He began to stroke her fine fur and tug it gently, her tail whipped wildly, and the walls of her vagina clenched greedily followed by her verbal response.

"Aahh, no you mustn't…" she could barely speak, her extremities already numb. Her entire womanhood had completely done away with the pain and was pulsing with pleasure, her perky nipples aching in desire. With each tug, her hip movements sped up, and pussy clenching she was more than ready for some time to become one with her mate. Lawrence was in a small predicament, though he was able to last longer he couldn't with her, a mixture of ultimate pleasure and a meta-physical connection told him it was time, and they were going to together.

"L-lawrence… please… in me… now…" The poor girl couldn't take it, her eyes shut, her teeth clenched, she rose and fell at great speed demanding his seed. He didn't have a choice. Without word, his nuts swelled, and his throbbing cock enlarged one final time, before hot jets of semen exploded into his companion. Her back arched hard, as she let forth a forceful howl as her cunt was filled with the seed of him. He pumped several more times, her avaricious vagina craving every drop. After a few moments of pure ecstasy, her howl fell, and Lawrence's ferocious movements ceased and she slid down to his base and collapsed in into his chest. Lawrence wrapped his arms around her, pulling her tight to save warmth. The two gasped for breath in unison, for minutes, but it felt like hours. Finally she pulled back, and delivered one last kiss, and Lawrence took her to lay down on the soft furs. He slipped out from her, and her juices entwined with his leaked onto the cart below. Holo tittered and Lawrence pulled a large fur over them. They lay in absolute silence, staring into each other's eye, the merchant rubbing her flanks gently, as she snuggled in closer to him. Her mind wandered slightly, falling into the abyss of slumber.

An image popped into her mind, and she broke the silence.

"Please… no matter what other female may wander into our path, please, never leave my side." A pang of jealously obvious in her declaration.

"I promise you, none other will take your place." He sealed her lingering doubts and their fate together as travelers and merchants. He kissed her on the head, whispering "I love you", but it fell on deaf ears. His goddess was snoring gently, eyes shut and a beautiful smile lingering on her face.


End file.
